


Time to Leave

by YamiSofopue



Series: Nurioversum [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, Drama, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiSofopue/pseuds/YamiSofopue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Als Kevin erfährt, dass Shinji seinen Vertrag beim BVB nicht verlängern wird, will er sich am liebsten den ganzen Tag im Bett verkriechen. Und ausgerechnet an diesem Tag muss er auch noch auf Lenny aufpassen. Ganz davon abgesehen lässt Shinji ihm auch keine Ruhe. Ein bisschen wehmütig, ein bisschen kitschig und ganz viel dankbar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Ach Leute, ich war so traurig. Immer brechen alle Kevin das Herz. Wie kann Shinji nur D:  
> Als ich davon las, saß ich gerade in meiner Englisch-Vorlesung und schrieb mit meiner herzallerliebsten Alanija und irgendwie... erst quatschten wir nur ein bisschen dünne rum und dann ergab sich die Idee zu diesem Oneshot daraus.
> 
> Gewissermaßen bekam sie den dann zum Geburtstag geschenkt. Sie hat ihn auch ein wenig betagelesen (zumindest haben wir gemeinsam die gröbsten Fehler korrigiert), aber ich bitte darüber hinwegzusehen, solltet ihr doch noch etwas finden, schließlich ist es als Geburtstagskind sicherlich nicht ihre Aufgabe, sich die Augen wund zu gucken, ob sie in meinem Geschreibsel Tippfehler findet (zumal mein Word keine Rechtschreibfehler mehr anzeigt und ihres nicht vollständig, bzw kannte ihr Word das Wort "Hautür" offenbar xD)
> 
> Ja, was soll ich sagen... Beim Schreiben habe ich 2 wesentliche Dinge festgestellt:  
> 1\. Ich kann nicht mehr ohne irgendein Kind. Echt jetzt, das ist doch furchtbar D: In dieser FF musste Lenny dran glauben. Andere Leute hypen Spielerfrauen, ich leih mir Kinder und kleine Geschwister für den "Süüüüß!"-Faktor aus.  
> 2\. Obwohl ich ein riesiger Fan von Kevin und Shinji bin (sie shippen sich doch genauso fleißig selbst, wie zwei gewisse andere Herren... xDD), habe ich bei diesem OS gelernt, warum ich bisher nie was mit den beiden schrieb: Ich denke zu Hochdeutsch.
> 
> Nunja. Achso, Copyrightsache: Der Titel und die Zeile, die ganz am Ende stehen, sind aus dem Lied "Time To Leave" von Franz M. Herzog.
> 
> Das war's auch an Vorgelaber.  
> Have Fun

**Time to leave**  
  
„Ich verlängere nicht.“  
Simple drei Worte. Dann hatte Kevin einfach aufgelegt. Hatte das Handy auf die Matratze fallen und sich selbst zurück in die Kissen sinken lassen. Obwohl er nach der Doublefeier nicht allzu viel Schlaf bekommen und das Klingeln seines Handys ihn erst kurz zuvor aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte, war er nun hellwach. Während er sich mit den Händen durch das Gesicht fuhr, begann das Handy erneut zu klingeln. Hätte ihm klar sein müssen, irgendwie. Er griff danach, warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Display, dann drückte er den Anruf weg und schaltete das Handy aus. Von seinem Stimmungshoch gestern war nun nicht mehr allzu viel übrig. Drei Worte hatten ausgereicht, um ihn stattdessen in ein Loch zu schubsen, aus dem er vermutlich nicht so schnell heraus kommen würde.  
Bilder des vergangenen Wochenendes schossen ihm durch den Kopf. Der Sieg gegen die Bayern. Wie sie den Pokal erhalten hatten. Ihr Besuch im Sportstudio. Der Korso. All die Menschen, die gekommen waren, um mit ihnen gemeinsam das Double zu feiern. Die unbeschreibliche Stimmung, die die ganze Stadt ergriffen hatte.  
  
Und zwischendurch immer wieder seine verzweifelten Versuche, Shinji vom Bleiben zu überzeugen. Die Strohhalme, an die er sich geklammert hatte. Umsonst.  
Direkt nach dem Spiel war Shinji gefragt worden, ob er sich schon entschieden habe. Als Kevin das bemerkt hatte, war er zu Shinji und der Reporterin rüber gestürmt. Hatte dem Japaner keine Möglichkeit gelassen, selbst eine Antwort zu geben, als Jumpei ihm die Frage übersetzt hatte. „Shinji bleibt beim BVB“, hatte er selbst der Reporterin geantwortet, Shinji festgehalten. Hatte ihr versichert, dass er Shinji schon davon überzeugen würde. Shinjis schwammige Antwort auf die Frage hatte ihn aber irgendwie schon darauf vorbereitet, dass er gehen würde.  
Auch im Sportstudio war die Frage wieder gefallen. Und Shinjis Antwort hatte nicht viel anders ausgesehen, als zuvor. Eigentlich hätte ihm klar sein müssen, dass der Japaner gehen würde. Und trotzdem hatte er bis zuletzt gehofft. Gehofft, dass Shinji sie nicht verlassen würde. Den BVB nicht und auch ihn nicht. Er hatte versucht, Shinji zu zeigen, wie wichtig er ihm geworden war. Das war ihm sicherlich gelungen – das zeigte eigentlich allein der Anruf heute Morgen. Schließlich hatte Shinji ihm im Voraus erklärt, dass er es ihm selbst sagen wollte, bevor Kevin es aus den Nachrichten erfuhr. Aber offenbar hatte das nicht gereicht, um ihn vom Bleiben zu überzeugen.  
  
Natürlich hatte Kevin irgendwo auch einen Funken Verständnis dafür über, sicherlich, auch wenn er den im Moment einfach noch nicht finden konnte. Shinji hatte sich entschieden, den BVB zu verlassen, um sich sportlich weiterentwickeln zu können. Vermutlich würde er nach England gehen. Das schien recht sicher zu sein. England, das war fußballerisch doch nochmal ein deutlicher Schritt nach vorn im Vergleich zur Bundesliga, eine Herausforderung, die jeden früher oder später lockte. Das verstand Kevin ja. Das half ihm nur nicht über den Schmerz hinweg, über das Gefühl, dass der kleine Japaner, den er so fest in sein Herz geschlossen hatte, genau da ein großes Loch hinterlassen würde, wenn er nicht mehr da war. Ja, er würde ihm definitiv fehlen. Unbeschreiblich. Das ließ sich einfach nicht in Worte fassen. Verständnis hin oder her.  
Heute musste er einfach mal Egoist sein. Wollte er sein. Wollte sich ein bisschen seinem Schmerz hingeben, die Welt verfluchen, weil das Leben so unfair war. Gestern war er der glücklichste Mensch der Welt gewesen, zum zweiten Mal in Folge mit seiner Borussia Deutscher Meister und dann auch noch das DFB Pokalfinale gewonnen, heute fühlte er sich nur wegen dieser dämlichen Nachricht wie der einsamste Mensch der Welt. Fußball war eben doch nicht alles im Leben, auch wenn Kevin sich das gern einredete.  
Jedenfalls wollte er heute einfach nur unsichtbar sein. Mit Shinji über seinen Wechsel reden, ihm alles Gute wünschen und ihm sein Glück gönnen konnte er auch noch, wenn der Schmerz ein bisschen abgeebbt war.  
  
Aber offenbar sah da jemand gar nicht ein, ihn heute sich selbst zu überlassen. Die Türklingel durchschnitt nahezu penetrant die Stille im Haus.  
  
Da Kevin eigentlich niemanden erwartete, haderte er mit sich, ob er überhaupt die Tür öffnen sollte. Der Gedanke, im Bett zu bleiben und so zu tun, als sei er gar nicht da, erschien ihm unglaublich verlockend. Einfach nur die Decke über den Kopf ziehen und unsichtbar spielen. Sich selbst bemitleiden. Wer sollte schon heute etwas von ihm wollen?  
Jemand ziemlich hartnäckiges, wie sich wenig später herausstellte, als es schon wieder klingelte, länger dieses Mal. Nun griff Kevin wirklich nach dem Saum der Decke und zog diese über seinen Kopf, hielt sich zusätzlich noch die Ohren zu. Er wollte niemanden sehen, auch nicht hören und erst recht nicht sprechen. Er wollte einzig und allein seine Ruhe.  
Einige Minuten und mehrfaches Klingeln später hatte er die dann auch. Es war wieder still im Haus. Kevin kam trotzdem nicht unter seiner Decke hervor. Er fühlte sich ein bisschen wie ein kleiner Junge, wie er sich hier vor allem Bösen der Welt unter seiner Bettdecke versteckte, als würde dies irgendwas besser machen. Es machte Shinjis Entscheidung ja nicht rückgängig, wenn er sozusagen den Kopf in den Sand steckte. Aber so ein bisschen jammern und wimmern und im Bett verkriechen linderte zumindest den Schmerz.  
  
„Kevin, warum machst du die Tür nicht auf?“  
Angesprochener erschrak und zerrte sich die Decke vom Kopf, saß mit einem Mal kerzengerade im Bett und schaute sich panisch um, ehe er erleichtert seufzte. Neben seinem Bett stand niemand geringeres als Lenny, der ihn aus seinen Kinderaugen fragend anschaute, in der Hand den Ersatzschlüssel, den seine Eltern wirklich nur im äußersten Notfall einsetzten. Für Lenny schien dies ein äußerster Notfall zu sein. Die Tatsache, dass sein großer Bruder vielleicht noch geschlafen haben könnte, schloss er gänzlich aus – des Öfteren übrigens – und verschaffte sich einfach selbst Zutritt zu Kevins Hälfte des Hauses, wenn der von sich aus nicht öffnete.  
Kevin seufzte und strich sich durch die Haare – immer noch ein ungewohntes Gefühl, er hatte fast schon wieder vergessen, dass er jetzt wieder einen Iro trug – ehe er einladend neben sich aufs Bett klopfte. „Ich hab noch geschlafen, Kurzer“, behauptete er einfach, während Lenny zu ihm aufs Bett kletterte und sich dann an seinen großen Bruder lehnte. „Also hast du vergessen, dass ich heute komme?“  
Schweigen. Nachdenken. Und dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Seine Eltern hatten ihn bereits am Freitag darum gebeten, am Montag auf Lenny aufzupassen, weil sie kurzfristig irgendeinen Termin hatten, den Kevin schon wieder vergessen hatte. Und er sagte ja nie nein, wenn es darum ging, sich um seinen kleinen Bruder zu kümmern, nichtmal nach einer so kurzen Nacht wie der vorangegangenen. Aber Lenny gestehen, dass er ihn wirklich vergessen hatte? Nicht unbedingt seine Wunschmöglichkeit. Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr, dann wuschelte er seinem Bruder durch die Haare und verkündete: „Ich dachte, du bist noch in der Schule.“  
  
Eifrig schüttelte Lenny den Kopf. „Wir hatten eher aus, unser Mathelehrer ist krank“, verkündete er grinsend. „Aber Kevin? Ich hab Hunger!“, fügte er dann hinzu. Irgendwie war Kevin seinen Eltern unglaublich dankbar dafür, dass er heute Lenny am Hals hatte. Klar, ein Tag im Bett war verlockend. Aber wenn sein kleiner Bruder da war, kam er gar nicht dazu, sich groß über irgendwas anderes Gedanken zu machen, als darüber, wie er den Kurzen beschäftigte. „Dann gehen wir zwei jetzt einen Blick in den Küchenschrank werfen und schauen, womit ich dir heute dienen kann, hm?“  
Lenny nickte, kletterte vom Bett und düste sofort aus dem Zimmer. Bei Kevin dauerte das Aufstehen dann doch etwas länger, aber schließlich schaffte er es doch, vernünftig angezogen und halbwegs lebendig aussehend in der Küche aufzutauchen. Lenny hatte das mit dem Blick in den Küchenschrank längst übernommen und saß jetzt am Tisch, vor ihm eine Packung Spaghetti und eine Flasche Ketchup. Sehr viel mehr hatte Kevins Küche auch nicht zu bieten – entweder er aß bei seinen Eltern drüben oder auswärts, dass er selbst mal kochen musste, kam eher selten vor. Nicht dass er es nicht konnte. Wenn es hart auf hart kam… Nun ja.  
„Gute Wahl“, meinte Kevin lachend, ehe er nach einem passenden Topf suchte, „hilfste mir?“ – „Jaaaa!“, rief Lenny begeistert und sprang sofort auf. War eigentlich ziemlich egal, was Kevin seinem kleinen Bruder vorschlug, solang Lenny das mit Kevin zusammen machen konnte, war er immer Feuer und Flamme, auch wenn es nur ums Spaghetti kochen ging.  
  
Gemeinsam machten sie sich also an die Zubereitung des Mittagessens. Als Lenny gerade unter Kevins Aufsicht die Spaghetti in das kochende Wasser warf, klingelte es an der Haustür. „Kriegst du Besuch?“, fragte Lenny sofort neugierig und die Nudeln waren vergessen. Kevin runzelte ein wenig die Stirn, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. „Eigentlich nicht“, murmelte er dann, „wart mal, ich schau, wer’s is.“  
Gespannt schlenderte er zur Haustür und öffnete die Tür. „Kevin, bitte hör-…“ Nein. Zuhören würde er Shinji ganz sicher nicht. Stattdessen schlug er dem Japaner die Tür vor der Nase zu und sah sich einen Augenblick um. Natürlich ließ Shinji sich nicht von dieser wortlosen Absage beeindrucken und begann, den Klingelknopf zu malträtieren, ähnlich, wie Lenny es wenig zuvor schon getan hatte. Kevin währenddessen blickte sich um, auf der Suche nach einer Möglichkeit, die Klingel abzustellen.  
Lenny streckte seinen Kopf zur Küchentür heraus, schaute Kevin fragend an. „Wer war es denn?“ – „Nur ein Fan“, log Kevin, während er das Klingelsignal abstellte. Würde er nicht brauchen. Seine Eltern waren schließlich nicht da, Lenny war hier… Alles in Ordnung. Kaum dass wieder Ruhe im Haus war – schöne, angenehme Stille – ging er wieder in Richtung Küche, legte Lenny die Hand auf die Schulter und schob ihn in den Raum. „Du kannst doch nicht die Nudeln alleine lassen“, meinte er dann grinsend und ging zum Herd, um die Nudeln umzurühren, schließlich ragte gut die Hälfte der Spaghetti noch aus dem Wasser heraus. „Was wäre denn, wenn was übergekocht wäre? Du als Küchenchef musst darauf aufpassen!“ Während er das sagte, schaute er seinen kleinen Bruder eindringlich an, um ihm das Gefühl zu vermitteln, ihm eine unglaublich wichtige Aufgabe übertragen zu haben. Lenny nickte und streckte sich ein wenig, um größer zu wirken. „Beim nächsten Mal pass ich auf!“, versprach er dann und lachte Kevin an. „Sind die Nudeln denn bald fertig?“  
  
Als Kevin antworten wollte, wurde er von einem Klopfen davon abgehalten. Verwirrt blickte er sich um, bis er feststellte, dass das Geräusch aus Richtung des Küchenfensters kam. „Lenny, nicht die Nudeln aus den Augen lassen“, befahl er seinem kleinen Bruder, als er Shinjis Gesicht kurzzeitig vor dem Fenster sah – es war ein wenig zu hoch für den Japaner und da seine Mutter irgendwann einmal Pflanzen auf dem Fensterbrett platziert hatte, verschwand Shinjis Gesicht irgendwo zwischen Liebstöckel und Alpenveilchen. Lenny schaute ihn einen Augenblick lang verwirrt an, Kevin deutete jedoch wortlos auf den Herd und ging dann schnellen Schrittes zum Fenster. Ohne groß nach draußen zu schauen – nein, er wollte Shinji einfach nicht sehen – ließ er das Rollo herunter und schaltete das Licht ein.  
„Kevin, ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte sein kleiner Bruder leicht verunsichert nach, war wohl verwirrt davon, dass Kevin bei helllichtem Tage lieber das Licht einschaltete, statt die Sonne hereinscheinen zu lassen. Angesprochener nickte nur und ging zum Herd, um ein weiteres Mal die Nudeln umzurühren. „Ist alles prima“, versicherte er dann. „Immer noch wegen dem Fan?“, fragte Lenny neugierig nach. Kleine Brüder… Für alles brauchte man eine Ausrede. Er nickte einfach und wuschelte durch Lennys kurze blonde Haare. „Genau. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Was willst du denn nach dem Essen machen?“  
Seine Ablenkungstaktik ging voll auf, Lenny überlegte eifrig, wie er den Nachmittag verbringen wollte. „Können wir nachher Fifa zusammen spielen?“ Weil er seinem Bruder sowieso nichts abschlagen konnte, stimmte Kevin diesem Vorschlag zu. War ja hoffentlich eine gute Ablenkung. Schließlich würde er sich die ganze Zeit voll darauf konzentrieren müssen, Lenny gewinnen zu lassen. Machte man als liebender großer Bruder einfach so.  
  
***  
  
Nach ihrem Vier-Sterne-Mittagessen – in die Spaghetti hatten sie wirklich überaus kreativ einfach nur Tomatenketchup reingerührt, das machte viel weniger Arbeit, als extra Tomatensoße zu kochen – lehnte Lenny sich zurück und hielt sich den Bauch. „Hat’s geschmeckt?“, fragte Kevin, ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sofort nickte sein kleiner Bruder eifrig, ein Grinsen im Gesicht. Dann sprang er auf und wirbelte ins Wohnzimmer. „Du räumst auf, ich bau die Playstation auf“, rief er dabei. War ja klar. Schmunzelnd räumte Kevin das benutzte Geschirr in die Spülmaschine, wischte den Tisch ab, schließlich war er pflichtbewusst und gut erzogen… und wollte seinem kleinen Bruder ein gutes Vorbild sein… und folgte Lenny dann ins Wohnzimmer.  
Dort saß der Kurze schon auf der Couch und zappelte hibbelig mit den Beinen, während das Spiel lud. Kevin ließ sich neben ihm fallen und griff nach dem freien Controller. „Keviiin? Können wir heute mal zusammen spielen?“, bettelte Lenny dann, während Kevin im Menü alles mögliche auswählte. „Klar“, antwortete Kevin, „und gegen wen sollen wir spielen?“ – „Gegen die Bayern!“, rief Lenny, sofort Feuer und Flamme.  
Grinsend wählte Kevin die Mannschaften aus. BVB für ihn und Lenny und ganz nach dem Wunsch seines kleinen Bruders den FC Bayern München als Computergegner. Wenn Lenny das gerne wollte… Sie hatten öfter schon nach besonders guten Spielen diese Partien gemeinsam nachgespielt. Warum dann nicht auch heute?  
  
Dass das aber an jenem Tag nicht so einfach war, wie sonst, bemerkte Kevin nur wenig später. Und es lag nicht etwa an Lenny, nein, der spielte großartig, als hätte er heimlich geübt. Es lag an ihm höchst persönlich, dass sie zur Halbzeit 1:3 zurücklagen. Das lief mal so gar nicht nach ihrer beider Vorstellungen. „Du passt gar nicht richtig auf!“, motzte sein kleiner Bruder auch kurz darauf, als sie die zweite Halbzeit anfingen und ein Kevin sich schon kurz nach Anstoß einen so groben Schnitzer leistete, dass die Computerbayern fast auf ein 1:4 erhöhen konnten. „Tut mir leid, Kurzer“, brummte Kevin verstimmt und versuchte, sich besser auf das Spiel zu konzentrieren.  
War aber gar nicht so leicht, wenn da Computershinji über den Platz rannte und Lenny ausgerechnet mit ihm zu Beginn der ersten Halbzeit das 1:0 für den BVB erzielt hatte. Danach war es mit Kevins Konzentration stetig bergab gegangen, ebenso wie mit seiner Laune. Vielleicht schon in der kommenden Saison würde Shinji bestenfalls in der Königsklasse Tore gegen die Bayern schießen. Und die gingen dann ganz sicher nicht mehr auf das Konto der Borussia sondern auf das irgendeines Premier League Vereins. Ein Gedanke, der Kevin alles andere als zusagte, sich aber nicht mehr abwimmeln ließ.  
„Menno, das macht so keinen Spaß“, maulte Lenny, als kurz darauf Computerschweinsteiger doch noch auf 1:4 erhöhte. Weil Kevin wieder einmal geschlafen hatte. Nach dem Spiel legte Kevin den Controller beiseite und fuhr sich mit den Händen durchs Gesicht. „Entschuldige, Kurzer“, murmelte er niedergeschlagen und seufzte leise. Lenny rückte ein wenig an ihn heran und lehnte sich an seine Seite.  
„Bist du traurig, weil Shinji geht?“, fragte sein kleiner Bruder leise. Mitten ins Schwarze. Natürlich wusste Lenny, dass Kevin und Shinji sehr eng befreundet waren und auch privat viel miteinander unternahmen. Schließlich hatten sie auch schon mit Kevins kleinem Bruder eine Runde im Garten gekickt, gemeinsam gezockt, waren im Zoo oder schwimmen gewesen oder hatten sich gemeinsam Animeserien angeschaut. Aber dass Lenny schon mitbekommen hatte, dass Shinji seinen Vertrag nicht verlängerte, damit hatte Kevin nicht gerechnet. Er beschloss, nicht allzu genau darauf einzugehen, sondern nickte nur.  
  
Daraufhin rutschte Lenny von der Couch. Kevin hob verwirrt den Kopf und sah, wie Lenny sich entschlossen vor ihm aufbaute. „Weißt du, wenn ich traurig bin, macht Mama mir immer Schokoeis“, verkündete Lenny, „und dann ist es meistens gar nicht mehr so schlimm.“ Schokoeis. Kevin schmunzelte. Eigentlich war das was für Mädchen mit Liebeskummer. Aber irgendwie… fiel das ja schon unter Liebeskummer. Er war zwar kein Mädchen… Egal, Schokoeis ging immer.  
„Ich habe aber kein Schokoeis“, merkte er dann allerdings nachdenklich an. Lenny grinste und präsentierte eine Reihe weißer, blankgeputzter Milchzähne. „Aber Mama hat noch welches drüben!“ Und noch ehe Kevin irgendwie reagieren konnte, war Lenny verschwunden. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Kevins Gesicht. Sein kleiner Bruder war einfach Gold wert.  
  
Plötzlich klopfte es an die Terrassentür im Garten. Irritiert wandte Kevin sich um, Lenny musste die Haustür lediglich angelehnt haben, sonst hätte er das Schließen der Tür gehört, wieso sollte sein kleiner Bruder also durch den Garten zurück kommen?  
Allerdings war es nicht Lenny, der vor der Glastür stand, sondern niemand geringeres als Shinji. Nahezu verzweifelt klopfte der Japaner an die Tür. „Kevin, bitte mach auf!“, hörte er ihn rufen, weil das Wohnzimmerfenster angekippt war. Für einen Augenblick fragte Kevin sich, wie Shinji in den Garten gekommen war. Er musste irgendwie über den Gartenzaun geklettert sein, vermutlich auch noch durch irgendwelche Nachbargärten. Sollte es ihn rühren, dass Shinji so sehr versuchte, mit ihm zu reden? Tat es sicherlich. Aber verdrängte nicht den Schmerz über den Verlust.  
Niedergeschlagen lächelnd stand Kevin vom Sofa auf und trat auf die Terrassentür zu. „Tut mir leid, Shinji“, murmelte er dann leise, ehe er wie zuvor auch schon beim Küchenfenster kurzerhand das Rollo herunterließ. Anschließend schloss er auch noch das angekippte Fenster und verdunkelte auch dieses.  
  
„Was machst du da?“, hörte er plötzlich Lennys Stimme hinter sich. Sein kleiner Bruder stand in der Wohnzimmertür, in der Hand eine Zweiliterbox Schokoeis, und schaute ihn skeptisch an. Nach einem Moment Bedenkzeit nickte Kevin in Richtung des Fernsehers und erklärte: „Die Sonne hat auf den Bildschirm geschienen.“ Damit gab sich Lenny offenbar zufrieden und er stellte das Eis auf dem Couchtisch ab, kletterte aufs Sofa und präsentierte dann zwei Löffel. Das brachte Kevin dann doch ein wenig zu lachen. Also nicht Schokoeis in kleinen Dosen sondern zwei Liter freiweg aus der Packung. Hauptsache er war dann nicht schuld, wenn Lenny morgen Bauchschmerzen hatte.  
Kevin warf einen weiteren Blick auf den Fernseher. „Sollen wir eine DVD schauen? Ich glaub, für Fifa bin ich heute nicht so geeignet“, schlug er dann vor. Lenny nickte sofort und zeigte auf das extra Regalfach mit DVDs, die alle nur über den BVB waren. „Irgendeine davon“, forderte er dann, während er die Eispackung öffnete und begann, das Schokoeis zu löffeln.  
Kevin nickte lächelnd und ging zu dem Regal, suchte irgendeine Zusammenstellung der besten Spiele heraus. Möglichst alt. Damit dort auch nirgendwo ein Shinji Kagawa vorkam.  
  
Und so saßen er und Lenny da, schauten sich irgendwelche alten Spiele der Borussia an und aßen Schokoeis, bis sie nicht mehr konnten. Dabei sprachen sie nicht, aber das war auch gar nicht nötig – Kevin reichte es vollkommen, nicht allein zu sein. Lenny hatte immer eine gewisse beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn. So schaffte er es tatsächlich, für den Rest des Tages nicht mehr groß an Shinji zu denken.  
Das Schokoeis hatten sie dann aber irgendwann doch lieber wieder in die Gefriertruhe verbannt, da Kevin wirklich nicht riskieren wollte, dass Lenny davon Bauchschmerzen bekam und so bestellten die beiden sich gegen Abend schließlich Pizza, weil Kevins Kühlschrank nichts anderes mehr hergab. Und weil sie einfach Lust darauf hatten, selbstverständlich. Zu diesem Zweck hatte Kevin das Klingelsignal auch wieder angestellt.  
Während sie auf die Pizza warteten, hatten sie die DVD ausgemacht und nun flimmerten irgendwelche Cartoons über den Fernsehbildschirm, die Lenny sich wohl mehr oder minder regelmäßig ansah. Kevin war das ganz recht, immerhin war das auch eine angenehme Ablenkung.  
  
Schließlich klingelte es. „Pizzaaaa! Pizza, Pizza, Pizza!“, rief Lenny, während er jubelnd aufsprang und zur Tür flitzte. „Hey Kurzer, warte!“, rief Kevin ihm nach und suchte kurz nach seiner Geldbörse, ehe er Lenny in den Flur folgte. Dieser riss in diesem Moment euphorisch die Tür auf und als Kevin sah, wer vor dieser stand, zwei Pizzakartons in der Hand, wusste er nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. „Der Pizzabote sieht aus wie Shinji“, stellte Lenny Sekunden später treffend fest und schien davon deutlich verwirrt zu sein. „Das ist Shinji“, murmelte Kevin und trat langsam näher an die Tür.  
„Bitte hör mir endlich zu“, bat der Japaner, welcher immer noch die Pizzakartons in der Hand hielt und schaute Kevin so flehend an, dass der gar nicht anders konnte, als Shinji hereinzubitten. Er nahm ihm die Kartons ab und nickte dann in Richtung Wohnzimmer. „Kennst dich ja hier aus. Lenny, machst du bitte die Tür zu?“  
Dann brachte er die Kartons in die Küche. Aus dem Flur hörte er Lennys Stimme, welcher offenbar immer noch etwas verwirrt war, wie er Shinji fragte: „Hast du mit dem BVB nicht verlängert, weil du lieber Pizzas ausliefern willst?“ Die kindliche Naivität in der Stimme seines kleinen Bruders brachte Kevin tatsächlich zum Lachen, obwohl ihm gar nicht so wirklich danach war.  
Nachdem er die Pizzen auf zwei Teller verteilt und in Stücke geschnitten hatte, verließ er damit die Küche. „Wir haben heute ganz viel Schokoeis gegessen, weil Kevin so traurig ist, dass du gehst“, verkündete Lenny in diesem Moment gerade leise, „ich hab versucht, ihn aufzumuntern, aber ich glaube, er ist immer noch traurig.“ Shinji kam nicht dazu, etwas darauf zu erwidern, da Kevin nun wieder das Wohnzimmer betrat und die Teller auf den Tisch stellte.  
„Falls du hungrig bist, bedien dich“, forderte er Shinji dann auf und deutete auf seine eigene Pizza. „Aber nicht an meiner!“, stellte Lenny daraufhin sofort klar und zog seinen Teller besitzergreifend näher zu sich. Shinji lachte und griff, sich höflich bedankend, nach einem Stück von Kevins Pizza. Schweigend aßen sie zu Abend, Kevin in dem Wissen, dass er, sobald Lenny nach drüben verschwunden war, definitiv nicht mehr vor einem Gespräch mit Shinji fliehen konnte.  
  
Letzten Endes war Lennys Protest für die Katz: Weil er natürlich nicht die ganze Pizza, sondern nur ein bisschen mehr als die Hälfte zu essen schaffte, durften Shinji und Kevin sich doch daran bedienen, schließlich konnte man den Rest ja auch nicht einfach wegwerfen! Nach dem Essen warf Kevin dann einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Kurzer, ich glaub, du gehörst so langsam ins Bett“, wandte er sich an Lenny, welcher die Unterlippe vorschob, allerdings brav aufstand. „Geh mal schauen, ob Mama und Papa schon da sind. Wenn nicht, darfst du nochmal rüber kommen, dann bring ich dich auch höchst persönlich ins Bett.“ Er grinste und wuschelte seinem kleinen Bruder durch die Haare. Lenny mochte es, wenn Kevin ihn ins Bett brachte. Er war zwar, wie er oft sagte, ein großer Junge, aber trotzdem war es extrem cool, wenn Kevin ihm eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte erzählte. Hatte Lenny zumindest gesagt. Außerdem hing sein kleiner Bruder ähnlich an ihm, wie er selbst an Lenny.  
Der nickte, drückte Kevin trotzdem noch kurz – vorsorglich, falls ihre Eltern schon wieder da sein sollten – und machte sich dann auf den Weg nach drüben.  
Kaum dass Lenny verschwunden war, ergriff Kevin das Wort: „Wie bist du an die Pizzen gekommen?“ – „Ich hab gewartet vor dein Haus“, erklärte Shinji, „ich gedacht habe, vielleicht Lenny geht rüber. Dann ist gekommen Pizzabote und ich gesagt, er soll mich geben.“ – „Und wie bist du heute Nachmittag in meinen Garten gekommen?“ – „Über Zaun klettern, durch der Nachbargarten“, antwortete Shinji, als sei es das Normalste der Welt. Kevin schüttelte leicht den Kopf, fragte allerdings weiter: „Du hast also mehr oder weniger den ganzen Tag mein Haus belagert?“ – „Hai.“ – „Obwohl du nicht sicher sein konntest, dass ich dir aufmache?“ – „Hai.“ – „Nur um mit mir zu reden?“ – „Hai.“  
Der Dortmunder lehnte sich zurück und fuhr sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht, ehe er aufstand und ruhelos durch den Raum tigerte. Irgendwie fehlten ihm die Worte. Das war doch eigentlich alles Beweis genug, wie wichtig er Shinji war. Dass es nichts mit ihm zu tun haben konnte, dass Shinji den Vertrag nicht verlängerte. Aber es schien dennoch nicht auszureichen, damit der Japaner blieb…  
Insgeheim wünschte Kevin sich ein bisschen, dass Lenny wiederkommen würde. Hoffnungslos. Fast zehn Minuten später war sein kleiner Bruder immer noch nicht zurück, eine Zeitspanne, in welcher Shinji und Kevin sich angeschwiegen hatten. Schließlich schien sie dem Japaner aber vollkommen auszureichen, um sicher zu sein, dass Lenny ihr Gespräch nicht mehr unterbrechen würde, sodass er aufstand und auf Kevin zuging.  
Damit beendete Kevin auch sein endloses Rumgerenne im Wohnzimmer, stoppte den Versuch, Kornkreise ins Parkett zu laufen und fixierte stattdessen Shinji. Aus dessen Blick konnte er rein gar nichts lesen. Dass Japaner aber auch nie – oder zumindest eher selten – Gefühle zeigen konnten!  
  
Kaum hatte er diesen Gedanken jedoch zu Ende gedacht, fand er sich in einer festen Umarmung wieder. „Tut mir leid“, flüsterte Shinji und Kevin spürte dessen Hand auf seinem Rücken, wie sie darüber strich, angenehm warm. Leicht, ganz leicht lehnte Kevin sich gegen Shinji, in die Umarmung, während sich ein schiefes Grinsen auf seine Züge stahl. „Muss es doch nicht.“ Er legte seinen Kopf auf Shinjis und die Arme um dessen Taille. „Premier League! Wer würde da nein sagen?“ – „Du“, antwortete Shinji simpel. „Ich zähl nich, ich hab schwarzgelbes Blut“, erwiderte Kevin und vergrub seine Nase im dunklen Haar des Kleineren. „Ich versteh dich doch.“  
„Aber du bist traurig“, widersprach Shinji und Kevin musste unweigerlich an das denken, was Lenny vorhin zu Shinji gesagt hatte, als er selbst in der Küche gewesen war. Leicht lächelnd drückte er Shinji ein wenig an sich, ehe er antwortete: „Natürlich bin ich traurig. Du wirst hier fehlen. Der Mannschaft. Und mir als Freund. Du bist mir so wichtig geworden. Aber deswegen wünsch ich dir doch erst recht alles Gute, und wenn das heißt, dass du nach England gehen musst … Dann nehm ich das so hin.“  
So gefestigt er klingen wollte, um Shinji zu zeigen, dass er auch meinte, was er sagte, so brüchig und leise wurde seine Stimme zum Ende hin. Und schon begann Shinji wieder damit, ihm sanft über den Rücken zu streicheln. „Du mir bist auch wichtig. Ich werden vermissen.“ Keinen Moment zweifelte Kevin an dieser Aussage. Dass Shinji es überhaupt so offen aussprach, sagte eigentlich alles.  
Ein wenig zittrig – nach den letzten Tagen war er immer noch extrem emotional aufgewühlt und dadurch ziemlich nah am Wasser gebaut, wofür er sich ja bisher doch echt gut geschlagen hatte – löste er sich ein Stück von Shinji und schaute in dessen dunkle Augen. „Ich wünsche dir alles Glück der Welt“, flüsterte er, ehe er ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange hauchte, „viel Erfolg in England“, ein Kuss auf die Stirn folgte, „und mir wünsche ich, dass du mich nicht vergisst“, ein Kuss auf die Nasenspitze, „und dass wir Freunde bleiben“, ein hauchzarter Kuss auf den Mundwinkel, kaum als solcher zu bezeichnen.  
Shinji öffnete die Augen, welche er kurzzeitig geschlossen hatte, lächelte Kevin an, verstand. Mehr musste nicht gesagt werden. Mehr musste auch nicht getan werden. „Arigatō, Kevin“, antwortete er schlicht. Und als sich der kleine Japaner noch einmal eng an ihn schmiegte, war das wie ein Versprechen. Dass Shinji ihn gewiss nicht vergessen würde. Dass sie stattdessen mit Sicherheit Freunde bleiben würden.  
  
Irgendwann löste Shinji sich dann aber doch von Kevin, immer noch ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Zeit zu gehen“, murmelte er, „ich fliege zu Manchester.“ Verstehend nickte Kevin. Grinste schief. „Wenn der Vertrag nicht gut genug is, kommste einfach zu uns zurück“, schlug er vor, ehe er Shinji aus seiner Umarmung entließ. Anschließend begleitete er ihn zur Haustür. „Meld dich. Beim nächsten Mal mach ich dir auch die Tür auf“, verabschiedete er den Japaner, welcher lächelnd nickte und nochmal winkte, ehe er in sein Auto stieg.  
Kevin schloss die Haustür, lehnte sich dagegen und rutschte daran herab. Und dann erlaubte er sich auch endlich, ein paar Tränen zu vergießen.  
  
 _Now it’s time to leave, time to say goodbye…_

**Author's Note:**

> Diese FF gehört nebenbei bemerkt zu unserem "Nurioversum", d.h. diverse FFs über Nuri Sahin und Mario Götze.


End file.
